World Collectable Figure
is a series of figurines produced by Banpresto. The various series released include a wide variety of characters from popular Japanese franchises such as Dragon Ball, One Piece, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and more. Availability varies due to their release as prize figures for games, raffles, etc. Manga Series 1 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure WCF Series 1, includes characters from Steel Ball Run. * Johnny Joestar (J01) * Gyro Zeppeli (J02) * Lucy Steel (J03) * Mountain Tim (J04) * Diego Brando (J05) * Sandman (J06) * Hot Pants (J07) * Funny Valentine (J08) A series of two-packs containing the primary characters (in alternate colors) and their Stands was also released. * Johnny Joestar & Tusk ACT4 (SS01) * Gyro Zeppeli & Ball Breaker (SS02) * Diego Brando from Another Universe & THE WORLD (SS03) * Funny Valentine & D4C (SS04) An exclusive figure that displays a color scheme inspired by SBR Chapter 95 Johnny. This figure included a code for Japanese players to access a costume for Johnny Joestar in All Star Battle This also came with a pink poster board. Series 2 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure WCF Series 2, includes characters from Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency. * Jonathan Joestar (J09) * Will Anthonio Zeppeli (J10) * Dio Brando (J11) * Robert E. O. Speedwagon (J12) * Joseph Joestar (J13) * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (J14) * Wamuu (J15) * Kars (J16) Series 3 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure WCF Series 3, includes characters from Stardust Crusaders. * Jotaro Kujo (J17) * Joseph Joestar (J18) * Muhammad Avdol (J19) * Noriaki Kakyoin (J20) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (J21) A special set of four figures including the Stands of the primary characters in the series was also released. * Star Platinum * Magician's Red * Hierophant Green * Silver Chariot J-Stars J-Stars WCF Vol. 2, includes many popular characters from throughout Jump Comics' publication history. *009. [[Jotaro Kujo|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)]] *010. Midori Makibao (Midori no Makibao) *011. Reborn (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) *012. Tetsuya Kuroko (Kuroko's Basketball) *013. Yamashita Taro (Koseki Kouji) *014. Kotobuki Ranko (Shape Up Ran) *015. Ryuk (Death Note) *016. Yusuke Fujisaki (Sket Dance) JoJolion JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: JoJolion WCF 3-Piece Set, includes three characters from JoJolion. It was released during the JoJo Festival in Morioh, S-city event August 2017. *Josuke Higashikata *Yoshikage Kira *Josefumi Kujo Another version of the three characters were introduced and sold at the Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure. Distributed at the same time as the expo opened its doors, August 24 2018. *Josuke Higashikata *Yoshikage Kira *Josefumi Kujo Anime Volume 1 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation WCF Volume 1, includes characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. The release date was October 2016. * Josuke Higashikata * Koichi Hirose * Okuyasu Nijimura * Tonio Trussardi * Yukako Yamagishi * Crazy Diamond Volume 2 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation WCF Volume 2, includes characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. The release date was October 2016. * Yoshikage Kira * Kosaku Kawajiri * Shigekiyo Yangu * Rohan Kishibe * Akira Otoishi * Killer Queen Volume 3 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation WCF Volume 3, includes characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation, Phantom Blood. The release date was March 2017. * Jonathan Joestar * Dio Brando * Will Anthonio Zeppeli * Robert E. O. Speedwagon * Bruford * Tarkus Volume 4 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation WCF Volume 4, includes characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation, Battle Tendency. The release date was May 2017. * Joseph Joestar * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * Lisa Lisa * Wamuu * Esidisi * Kars Volume 5 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation WCF Volume 5, includes characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. The release date was August 2017. * Rohan Kishibe * Yoshikage Kira * Jotaro Kujo * Josuke Higashikata * Crazy Diamond (Colored) * Killer Queen (Colored) Volume 6 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation WCF Volume 6, includes characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. The release date was October 2017. * Jotaro Kujo * Joseph Joestar * Muhammad Avdol * Josuke Higashikata * Hol Horse * Oingo & Boingo * N'Doul Part 3: The Final Battle These are special figures based on the last battle between Jotaro Kujo and DIO. One set features Jotaro Kujo and DIO on top of their Stands, Star Platinum and The World, respectively. The other is two variations of DIO and the steam roller he climatically dropped on Jotaro. The release date was July 2017. References *Official Site Site Navigation Category:Figures Category:Merchandise